


Yabu's Request

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo has a very peaceful day, without Yabu distracted him. But then Yabu asks him something. He wants something that only can be granted by Inoo. I wonder, what the request is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yabu's Request

**Title:** Yabu's Request  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (InooBu)  
 **Genre:** Romance, a little comedy ( very slight though)  
 **Summary:** Inoo has a very peaceful day, without Yabu distracted him. But then Yabu asks him something. He wants something that only can be granted by Inoo. I wonder, what the request is?

\-----------------------------------------------  
Color coding goes like this :

This one for Yabu  
This one for Inoo  
\------------------------------------------

Inoo and Yabu are in their shared room. They are busy with their own activities, well, they are not always being so lovey-dovey (or at least as it seems). Inoo is currently laying at his bed, reading his book while listening to his mp3. Yabu, he is watching some videos at his laptop, he’s wearing a headphone. Since Inoo start reading his book, Yabu was already watching videos. Now, Inoo already reach the end of the book which is 350 pages.  
 _‘Well, that’s rare. Usually I can’t read my book peacefully.’_ Inoo thought. Yeah, usually he only manages to read 50 pages or so without Yabu distract him. What’s wrong with Yabu? Wanting to know what makes Yabu so quite, he takes of his headset and put his book back to its bookshelf. Then, He walks towards Yabu.

“Kou-chan~” Inoo called his dear boyfriend, but no reaction from Yabu. “Kota~” Inoo called again, but then Yabu still give no reaction. “Yabu Kota!” finally Inoo yelled out his name.

“eh? Hai? Nani? Why are you yelling at me?” said Yabu in confusion because Kei is yelling at him. He unplugs his headset and look at Inoo, who is currently standing in front of him.

“I called you 3 times already. What are you watching?” Inoo get corious. What kind of video makes this noisy guy keep silent for an hour anyway?

“Ah, this? A … No this is nothing.” Obviously he lied. He’s good at acting in front of camera, but he’s not really that good at lying, isn’t he? Inoo sees trough his lie.

“You better work on your lies, so I can believe you better.” Said Inoo as he walks away, sighing. He sits on their bed and about to wear his headset again.

“Wait! Kei-chan!” said Yabu. Inoo stops his movement. Turn his head to Yabu.

“What is it?” he asked gently. Yabu seems so nervous.

“Nee, Kei-chan. I have a wish that only you can grant it. Mmm… Will you make it happen for me?” said Yabu with super cute puppy eyes and innocent look. Inoo sure can’t stand seeing him like that. Cuteness overload.

“Oh God, Kou. You sure know how to ask something to me, aren’t you?” Inoo sigh. He surrenders to those cute puppy eyes Yabu gave.  
“So what is this WISH you said earlier?” he continued while walking towards Yabu. Yabu giggles, happy in his victory. Well, he sure knows how to get what he wants.

“Promise me you won’t be mad?” Yabu said excitedly.

“Sure. … I guess I can promise that much.” Said Inoo. He knew that if Yabu ask him to promise him that then maybe Yabu will ask something weird or unpleasant for him.

“Will you please cross-dress for me?” said Yabu cutely. Inoo jolts. Oh, how he hates cross-dressing. Well, he hates it because every time he cross-dress he always mistaken as a real girl. Of course, Yabu knew that, that’s why he made Inoo promise not to be mad.

“You know how I hate cross-dressing, right?” Inoo sigh. Yabu look down, he looks disappoint. Or at least he ACT disappoint.  
“Don’t give me that look.” Inoo can’t stand that disappoint look of Yabu, he looks so sad and down.  
“Please don’t look so sad.” Inoo started to beg. Inoo sigh again, he don’t want to cross-dress. Yabu give him a pout now.  
“I won’t fall for that pout.” Said Inoo then he leaves the room. Yabu pouts even more after Inoo leaves.

“But I want to see him cross-dress.” Yabu whines. He said that pretty loud, Inoo who is standing by the door can hear that faintly.

“I just can’t do that. I hate cross-dress. … Well, I pretty sure I will love what comes after the cross-dress though. But still …” Said Inoo in very small voice.

\--

After dinner, Inoo and Yabu go back to their shared room. Yabu hasn’t talked even a word to Inoo. He always gives his sad look. Yes, this is the 2sd way to make Inoo grant his wish. If pout and cute puppy eyes don’t work then he’ll give a sad look and won’t talk at all.

“Kota, don’t be so quite like this. I know you’re upset, but you know I hate cross-dress, right?” He can’t stand how Yabu being so quite like this. Of course, Yabu keep in silent. “Please Kou. Please, forgive me I can’t grant your wish, just please don’t ignore me.” Inoo started to feel even more guilty for making Yabu sad like that.

_‘Oh God, Kei don’t beg me like that, I can’t stand seeing you begging like that.’_ Yabu though. Well, Inoo is always cute, but he is even cuter when he begs to his boyfriend. That is his side that no one else can see, just Yabu can see that side of him.

“Please Kou.” Said Inoo again. He really can’t stand how Yabu ignore him now.

_‘If you beg one more time, I’ll really give up. You’re just too cute, and I can’t stand being so harsh to you like this.’_ Yabu thought again. Yeah, sure he’ll give up seeing Inoo like that. He’s not even mad to begin with, it’s just trick to make his wish come true.

“Fine. I’ll cross-dress for you.” Finally Inoo surrender. Yabu can’t believe what he heard. He’s just about to give up, but then Inoo agrees to it. He smiles widely.

“Really?” he said excitedly. Inoo nods to make sure the older.

“You’re more handsome when you are smiling. I just can’t stand that sad face of yours and being ignored by you.” Inoo explain honestly. “I can’t believe you’re older than me despite your behavior.” He sighs. Yabu just smile widely.

\--

“Say something!” said Inoo when he stands up in front of Yabu wearing a cute Lolita dress. Yabu has been silent in amaze. He can’t believe the view before him. Inoo is just so beautiful and cute.  
“Yabu Kota! Said something!” Inoo yelled out.

“Ah! You’re just so beautiful. I fall for you all over again. I … I … I can’t say anything.” Yabu even stutter when he say that. Inoo blush so hard.  
“Nee Kei-chan, can you do the puri puri pretty act for me please~” said Yabu in a smirk on his face.

“Eh?! … “ He gets so shock by Yabu’s request. Even if it’s Yabu he stand in front of, it’s still embarrassing, isn’t it? “Aaa. …. Mmm… Ah! I can’t! I usually have Kohei as partner right? I can’t do it alone.” Said Inoo making an excuse.

“No, you can just do that ‘super cute’ face for me.” Said Yabu “I mean the one you put your finger on your lip and act all cute.” Said Yabu. “Please~ pretty please~”

“Fine. I do this because it’s you who ask this. And I love you, so I can’t help it.” Said Inoo in defeat.  Yabu put his smirk on his face. Then Inoo started doing his act. So cute indeed, so tempting in the same time. Seeing that of course Yabu can’t just sit still, can he?

“Cute princess~” he said as he stand up. Then he pin Inoo to their bed, kiss him passionately. He also starts to unzip Inoo dress.

“I hate cross-dressing. But I like what comes after that.” Said Inoo seductively. More smirk on Yabu face.

“What comes after cross-dress?” Yabu play fool. He knows perfectly though.

“Well, what are you going to do with me?”

“Screw you apart. I can’t even say that you can stand up tomorrow.”

“Aww, Hard way. Like it.” After saying that Inoo kiss Yabu. Then they do their ‘things’ to pass their night.

\-----------------------------------------------  
This is my late night fic for today, also the last fic I'll write today~  
I hope you like it~  
Leave me a comment, nee~  
and,  
Thank you so much!

Oh yeah, I almost forget,  
  
(this is the 'super cute' act Yabu requested, Kawaii nee? XD)


End file.
